tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Dumb and the Restless" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|Staci> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: Welcome back to Boney Island. 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: It's an hour before dawn, and our campers are fast asleep after an exhausting first day. 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: *scene switches to the campsite; Don stands outside the cabins holding a small red air horn* 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: But they're about to discover the fun isn't over yet. 15:31 <@Don|Staci> D: *presses the air horn, releasing a loud noise that awakens the contestants* 15:32 * Sam10 jolts out of bed, stepping on GameGuy 15:32 <+Sam10> WHOA! Dang it! 15:32 * AnneMaria7 shrieks and runs outside 15:32 * Jen3 walks outside with her hair still messy. 15:32 * Ennui6 leaves the cabin 15:33 <+Brody> Duuude! 15:33 <+Brody> It's so early... 15:33 <@Don|Staci> D: Once I explain today's challenge, you'll understand why I woke you up. 15:33 <@Don|Staci> D: You still won't be happy about it. 15:33 <@Don|Staci> D: But you'll understand. 15:33 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the campfire ceremony at sunrise* 15:34 <@Don|Staci> D: I hope everyone slept well, because today's challenge will test which one of you can stay awake the longest, and it begins right now. 15:34 <@Don|Staci> D: The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility and a catered dinner in the main lodge tonight! 15:34 <@Don|Staci> D: By the way, Mutant Maggots, seems like you're already down a player. 15:34 <@Don|Staci> D: *watches Cameron pass out beside Emma* 15:34 <+Emma31> *facepalm* 15:34 * Scott413 glares at Cam 15:34 <+Scott413> Weak 15:35 <@Jen3> (conf) OMG! Staying awake? That'd be kind of hard for me, but I once live blogged an entire fashion show for 48 hours straight. I know I can do this. 15:35 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Brody and Devin by the fire pit moments later* 15:35 <+Brody> Yo, mind if I sit here man? 15:35 <@Devin> Huh? 15:35 <@Devin> Oh! Sure. 15:36 <+Brody> Hope I got this challenge in the bag. 15:36 <+Brody> Me and my buds back home had all-nighters every weekend. 15:36 <+Brody> You know, partying too hard and stuff. 15:36 <@Devin> Uh yeah, I can toootally relate to that experience... :s 15:36 <+Brody> Maaan. I miss 'em like crazy right now. 15:36 <+Brody> But I won't let them down. 15:37 <+Brody> Your dudes back home feel the same way? 15:37 <@Devin> Ha. Doubt it. 15:37 <+Brody> What do you mean??? 15:37 <@Devin> Oh uh, nothing. 15:37 <@Devin> Just not many dudes back home, y'know? 15:38 <+Brody> Ohhh, DUDETTES. 15:38 <+Brody> My man! 15:38 * Brody slaps Devin on the back. 15:38 <@Devin> What? No!!! 15:38 <@Devin> Look uh, I should probably head back to the cabin now. It's getting late. 15:38 <+Brody> But it's still bright out. 15:39 <@Devin> Catch ya later! 15:39 * Devin stumbles off awkwardly. 15:39 <@Devin> (conf) Aw, that probably came off really weird! I'm just bad at meeting new people... I used to practice talking with my hamster but we don't have a lot in common anymore. 15:39 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Anne Maria and Lightning by the outhouse in the afternoon* 15:39 <+Lightning23> *to himself* Man, this shouldn't be a challenge. 15:39 <+Lightning23> We should be doing something athletic. 15:40 * AnneMaria7 walks over 15:40 <+AnneMaria7> Athletic? 15:40 <+AnneMaria7> With them abs, man oh man... 15:40 <+Lightning23> Aw, what do you want? 15:40 <+AnneMaria7> I gotta ask you a question, doll! 15:41 <+AnneMaria7> See, back home a few o' my gal pals tell me my hair is too laid out. 15:41 <+AnneMaria7> Since you're all buff and good lookin', what's your opinion? 15:41 <+Lightning23> Does Lightning look like he cares about yo hair? :@ 15:41 <+Lightning23> Go ask another girl, cause Lightning's a guy! 15:41 <+AnneMaria7> (conf) Pfft! Wut gives that boy the right to talk to me like that?? Guys are all over me back where I'm from. He must have left his glasses somewhere else. 15:41 <+Lightning23> (Conf) Sure this girl wants me, after all, who wouldn't? But Lightning's only focused on winning. I've gotta keep my eye on the million! LIGHTNING! 15:42 <+AnneMaria7> *yawns* You might be pretty, but I... *yawns* 15:42 <+AnneMaria7> *collapses and falls asleep* 15:42 <+Lightning23> ...And another one bites the dust, sha-score! 15:42 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Ennui and Jen by the beach at sunset* 15:42 <@Jen3> Awww, are you into sunsets? 15:42 <@Jen3> They're so adorbs, right! 15:43 <@Ennui6> The sun is...too bright. 15:43 <@Ennui6> It disgusts me. 15:43 <@Jen3> Ummm. 15:43 <@Don|Staci> S: *walks over to them* Hi guys! 15:43 <@Jen3> Oh hey Staci. 15:44 <@Don|Staci> S: Ohmigosh, I just got back from talking to Lightning, yah. 15:44 <@Don|Staci> S: He says he's really disappointed with the team. Like mostly Ennui. 15:44 <@Don|Staci> S: What do you have to say about that, Ennui?! 15:44 <@Ennui6> I don't talk about other people. 15:44 <@Ennui6> People gossip when they're not happy with themselves. 15:44 <@Jen3> Whoa Ennui. 15:44 <@Jen3> You don't get out much do you? 15:45 <@Don|Staci> S: (conf) Okay, Lightning never "technically" said that about Ennui, but this camp is boring!! Now and then, it's fun to cause a little drama. It's just a little white lie. 15:45 <@Don|Staci> S: So what do you think, hmmm? 15:45 <@Ennui6> I think. 15:45 <@Ennui6> Focus on the challenge. 15:45 <@Don|Staci> S: What? But did you hear what I just said? 15:45 <@Ennui6> Yes. I hear all. 15:45 <@Ennui6> I don't care. 15:46 <@Don|Staci> S: *huffs* Well, fine then! 15:46 <@Don|Staci> S: Whatever! 15:46 <@Don|Staci> S: *walks off* 15:46 <@Jen3> Wow, Staci is... interesting... 15:46 <@Jen3> Right? 15:46 * Ennui6 stands silently 15:47 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Carrie and Sam by the steps to the main lodge at night* 15:47 <+Sam10> Back home, I used to have 24 hour gaming marathons. So I'm kinda used to staying up late. 15:47 * Carrie| sighs loudly. 15:47 <+Carrie|> Y-you really think this'll be easy? 15:47 <+Carrie|> .. I.. don't know if I can do it. 15:47 <+Sam10> Ha ha, of course you can! 15:47 <+Sam10> Just think positive. 15:48 <+Carrie|> Y-yeah, okay! .. You know.. I'm kind of glad you're here to cheer me up. 15:48 * Carrie| face turns slightly pink. 15:48 <@Don|Staci> S: *strolls in* 15:48 <@Don|Staci> S: Oh my gosh Carrie, you're blushing. 15:48 <@Don|Staci> S: I don't even need to tell you then! 15:48 <+Carrie|> B-blushing?!?! 15:49 <+Carrie|> NO! I'm just having an allergic reaction to... 15:49 <+Carrie|> The air! 15:49 * Carrie| fake coughs. 15:49 <+Carrie|> Too much oxygen. :( 15:49 <+Sam10> Wait, uh, what are you doing here Staci? 15:49 <+Sam10> Shouldn't you be with your teammates? 15:50 <@Don|Staci> S: I just wanted to be here when you admitted it to her. 15:50 <+Sam10> Admitted what? 15:50 <@Don|Staci> S: You know! That you LIKE her. 15:50 <+Carrie|> L-liked me?!?! 15:50 <+Carrie|> Y-you like me???? 15:50 <+Sam10> What?? No I don't! 15:51 * Sam10 blushes 15:51 <@Don|Staci> S: You TOTALLY do. 15:51 <@Don|Staci> S: And everyone's talking about it, yah! 15:51 <@Don|Staci> S: Cuuuuuuuuuute! 15:51 <@Don|Staci> S: *skips off* 15:51 <+Sam10> There's a rumor about us? 15:52 * Carrie| smiles and starts batting her eyelashes. 15:52 <+Carrie|> So.. is it true? Do you really like me? 15:52 <+Sam10> Uh, sorry, Carrie, but I uh... I have no idea what she's talking about... 15:52 * Carrie| puts hand on Sam's shoulder. 15:52 <+Carrie|> It's okay Sam. We can take it slow. 15:52 <+Sam10> ...Huh? 15:53 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Emma and Lightning by the skull mountain at dawn* 15:53 <+Emma31> *jogging on the spot* 15:53 <+Emma31> Ok, studies show the best way to keep yourself awake for a long time is to keep yourself active 15:53 <+Lightning23> Psh, that only works for weaklings, Lightning's always active. 15:53 <+Lightning23> I'm gonna beat all these losers! 15:53 * Jen3 walks over to a rock. She then collapses onto it, falling asleep. 15:54 <+Lightning23> Haha, see? 15:54 <+Lightning23> The competition is dropping like fumbles on a football field. 15:54 <+Emma31> You know she's on your team... 15:54 <+Emma31> Right? 15:54 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Carrie and Sam by the steps to the main lodge before breakfast* 15:54 <+Carrie|> You don't have to lie, Sam. Our love can stay hidden. 15:54 <+Sam10> No, I'm-- *yawns* serious! I don't like anyone but we can... still be friends though... 15:55 <+Sam10> Jeez, how long has it been since the challenge started? 15:55 <+Carrie|> 25 hours and 16 seconds. 15:55 <+Sam10> I'm just gonna sit down for a sec... 15:55 <+Sam10> *falls to the ground, snoring* 15:55 * Carrie| rubs his hair while he sleeps. 15:55 <+Carrie|> Don't worry, Sam. I'll help you come to grips with your feelings. :) 15:56 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Brody and Scott by the dock in the afternoon* 15:56 <+Scott413> (conf) *yawns grossly* Ugh. I'm used to early wake up calls back home, but after spending all night looking for that idol thing I'm beat! Luckily, this challenge gives me time to formulate a plan I've been cooking up. *smirks* 15:56 <+Brody> Yooo Scott! 15:56 <+Brody> Over here man. :D 15:56 <+Brody> The waves are kiiiller today. 15:57 <+Scott413> *walks over to Brody, tired* Those sure are some nice waves... 15:57 <+Scott413> So I've been thinking we should talk. Just us guys :) 15:57 <+Brody> Word up, what about? 15:57 <+Scott413> See, you and me are kinda the physical backbone of this team. 15:57 <+Scott413> I mean, have you seen the others? 15:57 * Scott413 points to Cameron sleeping on the lifeguard chair 15:58 <+Brody> Backbone, haha... 15:58 <+Brody> I like the sound of that. 15:58 <+Scott413> Well, I love these guys but if we lose we gotta keep the strong players together. Don't ya think? 15:58 <+Brody> I guess that's true. 15:58 <+Scott413> So I was thinkin' we could form an alliance. :) 15:58 <+Scott413> A guy pact if you will! 15:59 <+Brody> An alliance? You mean we vote together? 15:59 <+Scott413> Exactly, just so we're not the ones on the chopping block this week. 15:59 <+Scott413> It's all part of a strategy I have. I'll touch on that later. 15:59 <+Brody> Well, I do want to win this game... 15:59 <+Brody> I guess I gotta think like a winner! 15:59 <+Brody> Sounds gnarly man. :D 15:59 <+Scott413> Wise choice. *fist bumps Brody* 16:00 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Dakota and Ennui by the east cabin at sunset* 16:00 <+Carrie|> Hey guys! 16:00 * Carrie| walks over to them and yawns. 16:00 <+DakotaMilton> *texting on her cell phone* 16:00 <+Carrie|> I guess I'll be hanging out with you tonight! 16:00 <+Carrie|> I was chilling with Sam for a while, but he fell asleep. 16:01 <@Ennui6> *stares at Carrie* 16:01 <@Ennui6> You're doing that thing again where your mouth curves upwards 16:01 * Carrie| giggles. 16:01 <+Carrie|> You didn't hear the rumor about us? 16:01 <+Carrie|> Sam just confessed his love for me. 16:01 * Carrie| smiles and leans against the fence, using it to slide down into a fetal position. 16:02 <+Carrie|> I wonder.. 16:02 <+Carrie|> What our life will be like. *falls asleep* 16:02 <+DakotaMilton> Anyways. *turns to the camera* 16:02 <+DakotaMilton> This is my bubblegum look. Follow my Permagram account, @dakotangelsxx! 16:02 <+DakotaMilton> I'm also the 22nd MOST followed person on Permagram. 16:02 <+DakotaMilton> Anyways, WHY is everyone falling asleep? How could they abandon their audience like that? 16:03 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Emma and Lightning by the skull mountain at sunset* 16:03 <+Lightning23> Man, I'm actually feeling a little tired. 16:03 <+Lightning23> L-Lightning *yawns* can't be sleeping now! 16:03 <+DakotaMilton> *walks into the scene* I wasn't done! While everyone's snoozing away, I, Dakota Milton, am still awake. 16:03 <+DakotaMilton> But I am a pop star in the making, obvs, so not sleeping is part of my job. 16:03 <+DakotaMilton> WAIT. *takes out a compact and looks at herself* 16:04 <+DakotaMilton> Is that.... a pimple? 16:04 <+DakotaMilton> *screams and runs back to the cabins* 16:04 <+Lightning23> What's wrong with that girl? 16:04 <+Lightning23> *yawns and notices Emma is sleeping* 16:04 <+Lightning23> *falls asleep immediately* 16:04 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Scott and Miles by the forest at dawn* 16:05 <+Scott413> *sees Miles meditating* Hey there uh, Miles. 16:05 <+Scott413> How's that whole "Mother Earth" treatin' ya.... *yawn* 16:05 <+Miles15> I am not treated by Mother Nature. Mother Nature treats us all. 16:05 <+Miles15> Have you atoned for your environmental sins lately? 16:05 <+Scott413> Look, I just came by cause "Mother Earth" came to me in a vision. 16:05 <+Scott413> As a matter of fact she says she's got somethin' for ya over by that tree. Call it a, sense. ;) 16:06 <+Miles15> Huh? Really...It seems weird that Mother Earth would talk to you but...It might be a sign. 16:06 <+Miles15> Thanks Scott. 16:06 <+Scott413> Anything for a fellow teammate. 16:06 * Miles15 looks up. 16:06 <+Miles15> And thank you especially, Mother. 16:06 * Miles15 checks the tree. She feels something, and picks it up. 16:07 <+Miles15> What have I unearthed from this sacred tree? Could it be...an idol? 16:07 <+Scott413> *GASP* Holy cannoli! It is! 16:07 <+Scott413> Wow, I usually don't believe in that mumbo jumbo but. 16:07 <+Scott413> The earth must really want you to have that thing huh? 16:07 <+Miles15> I...suppose...thank you, Scott. Mother Nature forgives you for all sins, for your aura is a bright yellow. 16:07 <+Scott413> Of course Veghead. :) I hope you use it wisely 16:08 <+Miles15> Now that I have this idol I can finally fall asleep! Good night, Mother Earth! 16:08 * Miles15 faints. 16:08 <+Scott413> *chuckles* Sucker... 16:08 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Brody, Dakota, and Devin by the fire pit before breakfast* 16:08 * Brody snores by a log. 16:08 * Devin watches him. 16:09 <+DakotaMilton> *to the camera* Me, Brody, and Devin. Three of the most attractive people on this island, are currently settled down by the fire pit. Stay tuned. 16:09 <@Devin> W-w-what are you doing? 16:09 <+DakotaMilton> *giggles* Just testing out my news reporter skills. 16:09 <+DakotaMilton> I'm gonna add that to my list of dream jobs! 16:09 <@Don|Staci> S: *is cuddled up by a tree, asleep* 16:10 * Devin yawns. 16:10 <@Devin> Wow, she looks comfy... 16:10 * Devin leans back and his eyes start to close. 16:10 <+DakotaMilton> *slaps Devin* 16:10 <+DakotaMilton> Stop!!! 16:11 <@Devin> OW! 16:11 <+DakotaMilton> Oops, sorry. :( 16:11 <+DakotaMilton> I just need someone to talk to. 16:11 * Brody snores louder. 16:11 <+DakotaMilton> Ahw. He's so cute when he sleeps. 16:11 <@Devin> R-really? 16:12 <@Devin> I haven't noticed. 16:12 <@Devin> I mean, not that I would notice. 16:12 <+DakotaMilton> Really? I saw you guys talking earlier. 16:12 <+DakotaMilton> You seem like you're into him. 16:12 <@Devin> Wha...what? 16:12 <@Devin> I'm not into him. 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> Incessant head nodding. 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> Shaky voice. 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> You totes like him! 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> That's so cute! 16:13 <@Devin> NO, I DON'T. 16:13 <+DakotaMilton> Take it easy! 16:14 <+DakotaMilton> Maybe I misread the signals. Sorry. 16:14 <@Devin> Yeah, no worries. 16:14 <@Devin> Sorry for freaking out. I'm just so exhausted. 16:14 <+DakotaMilton> It'll all be worth it soon. We've stayed up this long. 16:14 <+DakotaMilton> There's no way we're falling asleep. 16:14 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Ennui and Scott by the opposite side of the the fire pit moments later; Dakota and Devin are both asleep* 16:15 <@Ennui6> *looks around boredly at everyone else sleeping* 16:15 <@Ennui6> Most mortals can't withhold sleep, but you. 16:15 <@Ennui6> You've managed to resist it as long as I have. 16:15 <+Scott413> *yawn* Yeah.. that's.. that's cause I'm a beast..! 16:15 <@Ennui6> You don't strike me as a practitioner of the dark arts. 16:15 <@Ennui6> How are you doing it? 16:16 <+Scott413> Grit...*yawn* Muscle... *yawn* and... 16:16 <+Scott413> *delirious* Pappy? *passes out* 16:16 <@Ennui6> Guess I spoke too soon 16:16 <@Ennui6> How unfortunate. 16:16 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Don inside the main lodge, where all the campers except Cameron and Miles are seated* 16:17 <@Don|Staci> D: Congratulations, Ennui. You've won invincibility for your team today, PLUS a meal of all your favorite foods. 16:17 <@Ennui6> I feel somewhat emotional about this victory. 16:17 <+DakotaMilton> YAY! ANOTHER EPISODE OF SCREENTIME! 16:17 <+DakotaMilton> *moves in front of Ennui* And Dakota prevails another day! :D 16:17 <@Jen3> Nice job Ennui! 16:17 <@Jen3> *hugs him* 16:18 <+Lightning23> Ugh, how did goth boy win? 16:18 <+Lightning23> I should have won for the team! 16:18 <+Emma31> *sarcastically* Thanks a lot Scott. 16:18 <+Scott413> I didn't see you stay up for 72 hours. >.> 16:18 <+Lightning23> Don't give him any praise girl. @Emma 16:18 <+Lightning23> He lost, what a loser. 16:19 <+Scott413> Alright, I know I sorta blew it today but I was the last one out, which means I stayed up the longest. 16:19 <+Scott413> And while the challenge was going on, I happened to see Miles pick up something in the woods 16:19 <+Scott413> Something...tiki like 16:19 <+Emma31> Tiki like? 16:19 <+Emma31> You don't mean... 16:20 <+Brody> Whoa! 16:20 <+Brody> Miles found that little invincibility dude? 16:20 <+AnneMaria7> That tree huggin' hippy is nothin' but trouble! 16:20 <+AnneMaria7> We need to vote her butt off tonight. 16:20 <+Sam10> If she keeps that idol too long, we could be in serious trouble. 16:21 <+Emma31> Guys, you're missing the real issue 16:21 <+Emma31> Cameron is the weakest link, and as nice as he is, we've got to vote him off 16:21 <+Scott413> Sorry Emma...I think the team's already settled on this one ;) 16:21 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots at the campfire ceremony* 16:21 <@Don|Staci> D: At this camp, marshmallows represent safety. 16:21 <@Don|Staci> D: Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow is leaving the island via catapult in the Hurl of Shame. 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: The first marshmallow tonight... 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: Goes to Brody. 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: *tosses him a marshmallow* 16:22 <+Brody> Awesome! 16:22 <@Don|Staci> D: Sam, you're safe too. 16:23 * Sam10 catches marshmallow 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: Next, Emma and Anne Maria. 16:23 <+AnneMaria7> Aw yeah, baby! *catches* 16:23 <+Emma31> *catches the marshmallow* 16:23 <@Don|Staci> D: ... Scott. 16:24 <+Scott413> *smirks* Nice. 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: Which leaves Miles and Cameron. 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: Only one marshmallow left, meaning one of you has got to go. 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: ......................... Miles! 16:24 <@Don|Staci> D: You're out! 16:25 <@Don|Staci> D: *throws the final marshmallow at Cameron, who is still asleep* 16:25 <+Emma31> Seriously?! 16:25 <+Sam10> Man, sorry Miles. 16:25 <+AnneMaria7> That's right! 16:25 <+AnneMaria7> Take yo' connivin' ways elsewhere, nature girl! 16:26 <+Miles15> You wish. 16:26 <+Miles15> Unfortunately for you... 16:26 * Miles15 pulls out the invincibility idol from earlier. 16:26 <+Miles15> Mother Earth has bestowed me this generous gift so I can continue on my quest to save her. 16:26 <@Don|Staci> D: *inspects the statue* 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: Looks like it's real. 16:27 <+Miles15> Perfect! 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: Real....ly fake. 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: Shoulda let me finish. :p 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: Unfortunately, this isn't the idol we hid, sooo. 16:27 <@Don|Staci> D: You can't use it to save yourself. 16:28 <+Miles15> Wait...What? 16:28 <+Scott413> *whittlin' wood* Musta been some sort of mix up. :/ 16:28 * Miles15 gasps. 16:28 <@Don|Staci> *scene switches to Miles in the Hurl of Shame* 16:28 <@Don|Staci> D: Any last words? 16:29 * Miles15 is crying loudly. 16:29 <+Miles15> Why Mother Nature!? Why would you treat me sooooooooooooo!?!?!? 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: *catapults Miles* 16:29 <@Don|Staci> D: Well, that was annoying. :| 16:29 <+Emma31> (conf) Urgh! I can't believe Scott. How did that jerk manage to convince the team to vote out Miles over CAMERON!? There's something about that guy I just don't like. 16:29 <+Scott413> (conf) *chuckles evilly but chokes on a fly* ACK! 16:30 <@Don|Staci> -- END -- T T T